Miss Independant
by Rachel-chan XOXOX
Summary: Maka's life is saved by a young man. They immediately fall for each other. As Damien gets to know Maka more, he sees that she always tries to be independent, even when she has suffered a lost. She's oblivious to the fact that she puts herself at risk, not taking the help of others. As the couple's love deepens, a reaper, an albino, and a ninja are very jealous. MakaxOC
1. Chapter 1

Thank you Celeste for letting me use your OCs!

Ocs (Jack, Damien, and Cole) belong to Progota. Check out her SoulxMaka/ DamienxMaka fic "A Guitar Can Change a Person" so you know more about the characters! It's really good!

DAMIENxMAKA FTW!

* * *

I stretched out my arms and stood up, "I better get going, that's for inviting me guys."

I waved goodbye to Kim and Jackie. I had dinner with them at a small diner near the school. I put my coat on and went out the door. I sighed and saw my breath. I started to cross the street and stopped in my tracks when I saw headlights. I winced, waiting for the hit.

Instead of being hit, I felt two warm arms around me. I landed on something soft... I opened my eyes to see that I was on top of a... really hot guy... His dark hair, and blue streaks... His Blue eyes...

I jumped off of him, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I really should have paid more att-"

"Don't worry about it," he said as I helped him up. He held his head in his hand, "Really, It's no problem. My head hurting is a small price to pay, saving a pretty girl."

I blushed at least 5 shades of red, "T-thank you... I'm Maka Albarn."

He looked up at me and smiled, "Well nice to meet you, Maka. I'm Damien Knight."

"You too... o-oh um... Is there anything I could do for you?!" I asked. I saw a large scrape on his head, "Oh no! Let me clean that for you! It's the least that I could do!"

"No It's o-"

"I insist! It could get infected!" I said. I grabbed his arm and tugged him along with me, "I don't live far from here."

The street lights shone down on the dark street making it glissen as if it were wet. I saw my apartment building in the distance.

I unlocked the door to my apartment and opened the door, "My roommate won't be back for another hour."

He stepped in, "Nice apartment."

"Thanks, it's small but cozy." I said. I pointed to the couch in the living room, "You can sit down. Make yourself at home. I'm going to get my first-aid kit."

He smiled and nodded. I went into the bathroom and opened the cabnient under the sink. I grabbed the small red and white box and walked back in to the living room. I saw him sitting down on the couch. I sat down next to him. I cleaned the scrap put a band-aid over it. I smiled, "All better!"

"Thanks Maka." He smiled.

"No problem Damien. Do you want anything to eat or drink?" I asked getting up.

"Glass of water please." He said. I smiled and nodded. I went to the kitchen and got both of us water. I sat back down next to him and handed the glass to him. He took a sip, "Thank you for all of this, it's very kind of you."

"Well it was very kind of you for saving my life." I said.

"Indeed it was." we both laughed. He pulled a ticket out of his pocket and handed it to me, "I'm in a band. We are going to be playing tomorrow night at Club Cray-On (I am listening to Crayon by G-Dragon right now. Cray-On means get "your crazy on"). You can come if you want?"

I grinned, "Yeah! That would be awesome!"

He smiled and got up, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

I followed him to the door, "Y-yeah... I'll see you then."

Before he turned around, I grabbed his hand, "Wait! I need to give you my number!"

I quickley scribbled it down on a peice of paper and handed it to him. He took it and smiled, "Thanks, I'll talk you later, Maka."

With that he left. I just stood there blushing. I just got asked out. Oh. My. Gosh.

I must have been there staring in to space for at least 10 minutes when I saw a hand wave in front of my face, "Yo Maka?"

I snapped out of my trance, "Yeah?"

I saw Soul, Kid, and Black Star. Soul raised an eyebrow, "Are you okay? You been staring in to space for minutes now."

"Tonight was amazing..." I trailed off, blushing.

"Cuz' I'm here, right?" Black Star asked obnoxiously. I rolled my eyes.

"No." I said. I bit my lip, "I almost got hit by a car."

"WHAT?!" The three of them yelled. I nodded and smiled.

"But that's not it! There's this guy who saved me..." I trailed off agian.

"Yeah?" Soul asked.

"He's really handsome and he asked me out..." I felt my heart skip a beat.

"WHAT?!" The three yelled agian.

"You said no, right?" Kid asked. I shook my head. Kid grabbed my shoulders and shook me, "HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME?!"

"...What?" I asked. Black Star and Soul looked pissed too.

Damien POV:

I smiled to myself unlocking my door.

"Hey," I heard Jack say as I walked in. He walked up to me with his hands in his pockets, "You were gone for a while."

"You will not just belive what happened..." I sighed. Jack crossed his arms and leaned agianst the wall.

"Try me." He said. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Well... you see... I saved this girl from being ran over and I got a scrape on my forehea-"

"That explains the band-aid." Jack said.

"As I was saying, she cleaned up the scrape and well... I asked her to come to our gig tomorrow." I said. He smiled.

"Way to go!" Jack paused, "Why did you say that like it's a bad thing?"

"I'M SO FREAKING NERVOUS! Do you know how cute she was? She was fucking adorable, Jackson!" I yelled.

"How many times have I told you to not call me that!" he frowned punching my shoulder, lightly. He leaned back agianst the wall agian, "So what does she look like?"

"I can't tell if she's Asian or not... Maybe she's half Asian, anyway, she has long blond hair, fair skin, and really big green eyes... She has the cutest giggle... She's about the same height as you." I explained.

"ooh, nice man!" He high-fived me, "Did you get her number?"

"Yeah," I said pulling the small peice of paper. He grabbed it from me and pulled out his phone. I tried to grab the paper from him, "Hey give it back!"

"No way! I wanna' talk to her!" He said dailing the number, dodging everytime I tried grabbing it.

"Liz, I swear to God if you keep prank calling me-" I heard Maka's voice say over the phone.

"Who's Liz?" Jack asked. I gave up trying to get the phone.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I thought this was my friend prank calling me agian!" I heard her say.

"No problem. I'm-"

"Hey Maka, this is Damien. Sorry that was my idiot friend, Jack." I said as I grabbed the phone.

"Hi Damien! How are you?" She asked in an up-beat tone.

"Well... My head still hurts a little," I chuckled lightly. Jack grabbbed my arm.

"Ask her out!" He whisper/yelled.

"My bad... umm, hey I wanted to know if you had some free time on your hands tomorrow? You know, before you and your band play?" She asked.

"Sure, I'd love to. What time?" I asked, grining.

"Umm... I get out of school at 2:45-"

"I'll pick you up then? Only, if it's okay with you?" I asked.

"Yeah! That's fine!" She giggled. I gave Jack a thumbs up and a smile.

Maka POV:

I put my phone down and screamed in to my pillow. Seriously, the best day of my life.

OMLD! What am I going to wear?!

I jumped off my bed and opened my closet.

Some people say I'm a tomboy, some people say I'm a girly-girl. Truth is, I don't care what I wear, as long as it's comfortable.

I had a mix of everything in my closet, due to Liz "Fashion-izing" my wordrobe. I have to wear something really cute tomorrow! I picked out a stripped pastel sweater and a light pink skirt. So maybe Liz's shopping sprees for me would come in handy after all...


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. Ace test and kick Ox's ass at it. Go on date with Damien. Go to Damien's concert. Okay.

"You may begin...now!" Sid said turning on the timer. We are taking a test today but it's not as big as the final exam. I fliped the page over and began the test.

Who is the lead witch?

Easy. Maaba.

Damien POV:

"Pllleeeaaasssseee!" Jack begged. I shook my head.

"No way." I stated.

Jack wants to come with me to pick up Maka. She will think I'm crazy that I hang out with him...

"Common' Dude!" Jack pleaded. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Fine. But don't talk to her." I said. Jack smiled and nodded. I grabbed my car keys and we set off.

We started to go up the steps that lead to the school. Jack started breathing heavily. He rested his hands on his knees, "Man, I'm tired. Carry me."

"Suck it up. We only have three more steps." I said rolling my eyes. He stuck his tongue out at me. We sat down on a bench that was outside the school doors.

"What time do they get out?" Jack asked, looking at his watch.

"I think at 3." I said, grabbing his arm and looking at his watch. It was 2:59.

RINGGG!

I stood up as I saw kids starting to walk out the door.

"What are you guys doing?!" I heard Maka's voice yell. I saw Maka with three boys attacking her or (more likely) fighting over her. There was a blue-haired boy who was pulling on her left arm, an albino pulling her right arm, and a boy with black and white hair pulling her waist.

"She's my best friend!" The blue boy yelled.

"Yeah, well she's my partner!" The albino yelled back at him.

"She's my symmetrical godess!" The other one yelled. I yanked Jack up. I pointed to the small girl who was being pulled in all directions.

"That's Maka." I told him. I ran over there with Jack. I started to pull them off of her, "Hey, hey, hey! Break it up!"

The three boys glared at me. Maka turned around and smiled brightly when she saw me. "Hi Damien!"

"Hey Maka." I smiled. Jack grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Hi I'm Jackson, but just call me Jack." I hit him in the back of his head.

"I talked to you last night, right?" Maka shook his hand back, "I'm Maka."

"Damien is right, you are really cute." I slapped the back of his head for flirting with her. Maka blushed.

"O-oh, thank you..." She stuttered and the three boys growled at us. Maka pointed at the three, "Sorry about them. Those idiots are my friends... well one of them is not an idiot anyway..."

"That's me right?! Hahaha!" The blue-haired boy said obnoxiously.

"No. I was talking about Kid." Maka rolled her eyes. Maka pointed to them agian, "This is Kid, Soul, and Black Star."

She turned to them pointing at Jack and I, "This is Jack and Damien."

The three boys glared at us agian and went back to yelling at eachother.

"I've known her scince she was 3!" Black Star screeched.

"She lives with me!" Soul stomped his foot on the ground.

"I have more in common with her!" Kid yelled.

Maka facepalmed as the continued fighting. I tapped he shoulder.

"You ready to go?" I asked Maka. She smiled and nodded. We walked off and I saw the three boys still fighting each other. I told Jack to go somewhere else. He whined but I finally got him to go away.

I opened the car door for Maka and she blushed. So cute...

"Thank you." I closed her door and I went around the car and got in. She buckled her seatbelt, "So where are we going?"

"Is DeathBucks okay?" I asked. She nodded.

~~TimeSkipYAY~~~

"Hmmm... what about 20 questions?" I suggested.

"Sounds fun. Favorite color?" She asked.

"Green." I said, looking at her eyes, "Favorite hobby?"

"Reading." She said, "Dream Vacation?"

"Moscow. Who is the biggest gossiper you know?" (Me)

"My friend Liz. Favorite animal?" (Maka)

"Lion. Heratige?" (Me)

"1/2 Japanese, 1/8 Korean, and 3/8 American. Collect anything?" (Maka)

"Old Record Albums. Favorite number?" (Me)

"8. My friend made me like it. Favorite Show?" (Maka)

"Honey Boo Boo."

"What?" Maka laughed. I chuckled.

"I was kidding. My favorite show has to be Breaking Bad." I said.

"Really? I love that show!" She giggled. "That's awesome. I th-"

She stopped. She stood up, "Are you kidding me? Soul and Black Star followed us!"

"How do you know?" I asked. She looked really pissed.

"I have Soul Perception." She said. She muttered something along the lines of "Of course those idiots have to ruin my date with a hot guy..."

"You have soul perception? That's really cool." I said. She smiled slightly.

"I'll be right back." She excused herself and walked out the door.

I heard many crashing and yelling coming from the allyway next to DeathBucks.

It stopped after a minute and Maka came back, "I don't think they'll be following us anymore."

I chuckled and she just smiled cutely, slightly leaning her head to the side.

* * *

Two chapters. One day. Score.


End file.
